Dash VS Violet
by UltimateDisneyInfinityFan
Summary: THIS STORY CONTAINS GRAPHIC VIOLENCE AND IMPLIED CHARACTER DEATHS. READER DISCRETION IS STRONGLY ADVISED. Sometimes, the smallest of arguments can turn into the biggest of fights, even between siblings. ON HIATUS FOR A LITTLE BIT. Will return soon.
1. Chapter 1

Dash VS Violet.

Chapter 1-The Fight. (BROTHER MY BROTHER BELONGS TO BLESSID UNION OF SOULS.)

Our story begins in a city called Metroville, home to a family of Supers known as the Incredibles. Right now, we go to the scene of a nearly ended battle with the Underminer, a strange enemy from the underground who sought to conquer the world from beneath it, literally. "This is your final warning, heroes!" the Underminer shouted from his cockpit, facing Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, Dash, Violet, Frozone, Mirage, Edna Mode and Rick Dicker. "One more step and I fire the laser and vaporize you!" he said as he pushed a button and out came a cannon. Dash quickly looked around, seeing pieces of robots that formed somewhat of a staircase that could be used to get to the cockpit. Dash moved his foot slowly at first before he super speeded up the pile before anyone could stop him, which the Underminer noticed. His finger was just about to push the button in when Dash made it and punched him hard in the side of the head, knocking him out cold. "Yeah! No one messes with me!" Dash said, raising his arms in the air in triumph before his father came up and said, "Nice work, Dash." with a smile before ruffling his hair and looking at their unconscious foe. "This guy better not be heavy." He said before he slung the villain over his shoulder. After leaving his hideout and handing him over to the cops, everyone was fixing to head home when Violet, or Miss Stealth as she was known to the public, slapped Dash, or Speed Demon, upside the head, catching their attention. "OW!" Speed Demon yelled before he glared at his sister, "What the heck did you do that for?!" he asked angrily. "For putting us in danger like that." Miss Stealth angrily answered. "You thought only of showing yourself off. You didn't think of anyone else!" Mr. Incredible then walked over and split them up as they got closer to each other. "Kids, that's enough. He did think of saving us and how to stop the Underminer, so he wasn't only thinking of himself, Vi." he said. Miss Stealth was unconvinced however, as she said, "He was still being stupid." That got Speed Demon mad enough that he yelled, "THAT'S IT! I HAVE HAD IT! THIS WHOLE MISSION, YOU'VE DONE NOTHING BUT CRITICIZE ME AND ALL THAT OTHER CRAP! WHY ARE YOU SUCH A *****?!" before he fiercely slapped her across the face, making everyone else and nearby civilians gasp. Miss Stealth stared at Speed Demon in shock while holding her stinging cheek before she got furious and kicked him in the leg, making him fall on the ground on his butt while hissing in pain and clutching his knee. The two siblings glared at each other before Speed Demon asked, "Do you honestly wanna go there?" Miss Stealth answered with, "Anytime, you little brat." Speed Demon got to his feet and, before anyone could even question what they were going to do, they both swung their fists at each other. Miss Stealth punched Speed Demon in the side of his head while he hit her in the stomach. That's when they started slowly gaining speed in exchanging slaps and punches and kicks, resulting in bruised spots in multiple places.

 _Brother, my brother_

 _Tell me, what are we fighting for?_

 _We've got to end this war_

 _We should love one another_

 _Oh, can't we just pretend_

 _This war never began_

 _We can try_

 _Brother, my brother_

Their parents stared in shock before Elastigirl stretched her arms to try and stop it, only to get them both kicked when Miss Stealth kicked Speed Demon in the arm. "OW!" she shouted. "Sorry, Mom!" Miss Stealth called before Speed Demon ran at her at super speed and swiftly sweep kicked her legs, knocking her off her feet before running back and punching her in the stomach, making her hit the road hard, especially in the back of her head.

 _We face each other from different sides_

 _The anger burns can't remember why_

 _It's kind of crazy to cause such pain_

 _Our foolish pride makes us hate this way_

He then started running back and forth, each time punching her in the face, giving her black eyes, a couple of bruises on her face, a bleeding nose and lips and tearing her mask a bit. Miss Stealth then shouted, "ENOUGH!" She then put up a force field, bouncing Speed Demon back and making him hit the back of his head on the road. She then ran over, picked him up by the collar and started slapping and punching him in the face, kneeing him in the stomach and even started slamming his face on the ground before kicking him in the face a couple of times, making his face bruised and bloody before she finally threw him harshly onto the ground, giving him a nasty cut on his forehead.

 _We watch our world fall apart_

 _Tell me what good is winning_

 _When you lose your heart_

He got up and growled at her before he punched her hard in the gut, making her cough up spit before he harshly punched her head multiple times like a punching bag, making her face look a lot worse before she recovered and tripped him, knocking him off his feet before she punched him down and repeatedly stomped on his head, making many onlookers scream, including her mother and Mirage and Edna. Speed Demon soon got up with a very battered face and torn mask before his sister picked him up and threw him through a glass window of an abandoned shop. She stared at the window for a few minutes before she saw a blur and she felt a sharp pain in her leg and something running down it. She looked and was shocked to see her suit had a tear in it and her leg had a bleeding cut. "Now, the real fight begins!" shouted Speed Demon from behind her.

 _Brother, my brother_

 _Tell me, what are we fighting for?_

 _Isn't life worth so much more?_

 _We should love one another_

 _Oh, can't we just pretend_

 _This war never began_

 _Tell me why_

 _Brother, my brother_

 _Yes_

 _We can try_

 _Brother, my brother_

 _Yes_

Miss Stealth looked behind her and was shocked to see Speed Demon holding a sharp-ended long piece of glass. Speed Demon then yelled at her before he jumped high in the air with the glass piece raised over his head like a sword. Miss Stealth quickly put up a force field only for Speed Demon to give it a very strong punch, making her stagger and depleting enough of her energy that she couldn't hold it. She fell to her hands and knees as the field disappeared. Speed Demon then punched her in the gut with an uppercut. Her arms quickly shot to her stomach as she clutched it in pain before her brother started cutting her in multiple places, causing her multiple bleeding deep cuts and great pain. However, Miss Stealth had a trick up her sleeve as she bounced him back with a force field, knocking him down long enough for her to grab her own shard of glass and swing it at him, only for him to shield himself with his glass shard, starting a unique kind of sword fight between the two siblings.

 _Let's take a moment and look deep inside_

 _And say we're willing to give love a try_

 _We're not as different as we seem to be_

 _There's so much more to me than what you see_

 _You don't have to be this way_

 _Think about the consequences_

 _Turn around and walk away_

The fight was unbelieveable. The two siblings looked ready to slit each other's throats. For every unblocked slash, a cut and tear in a suit was given. It wasn't long before the two glass shards broke. Miss Stealth and Speed Demon tossed them away before the latter pounced on her and started pulling her hair and biting her, some bites being hard enough to draw blood. Miss Stealth then managed to headbutt him in the mouth, causing another fat lip, before she started fiercely slapping and punching him again. Once Speed Demon managed to break free of her grasp, he and his sister glared at each other before they let out powerful yells and kicked at each other, hitting each other where the sun don't shine, causing them both massive pain. The two siblings collapsed to their knees, groaning in pain, and started panting, having been majorly worn out.

 _Brother, my brother_

 _Tell me, what are we fighting for?_

 _Isn't life worth so much more?_

 _We should love one another_

 _Oh, can't we just pretend_

 _This war never began_

 _Tell me why_

 _Brother, my brother_

Their parents and everyone else, who had just been watching in shame and shock, started to walk over, only for the two siblings to quickly shoot up. Speed Demon and Miss Stealth glared at each other while panting before they both shouted, "I HATE YOU, YOU SAD EXCUSE FOR A BROTHER/SISTER!" in unbridled rage and fury. They then ran at each other, fists raised for the final strike. Once their punches collided, the force of their powers clashing caused a massive white flash.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Aftermath.

The smoke still hadn't cleared from the massive clash of Speed Demon and Miss Stealth's attacks, leaving many people worried and in question as to what had happened to the two siblings. When the smoke finally cleared, all watching were shocked and saddened at seeing both the young Supers lying unconscious in a crater with even worse injuries. Their parents, Frozone and the NSA agents ran over and felt their pulses, which were faint. "We have to get them medical attention right now!" said Elastigirl. They rushed the two children to the headquarters of the National Supers Agency, where they quickly had them attended to. The children were put in side-by-side beds and had multiple wires and machines attached to them. Their parents and their friends waited in the lobby, sad that they were unable to help any further. Elastigirl's shoulders then started shaking and she started crying. Mr. Incredible took notice and put his arm around her as she cried into his shoulder. "How could my babies hurt each other so badly like that?" she sobbed. Mr. Incredible soon let the tears fall as he hugged his wife. The three NSA agents and Frozone bowed their heads in sadness, upset for the same reason. Meanwhile, Dash and Violet were still unconscious in hospital-like beds. But, little could anyone know, that deep in their own sub-consciousnesses, something strange was happening.


End file.
